winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Great Dragon (Season 1)
The Great Dragon is the creator of the Magic Dimension. It has the power of the Dragon's Flame and the most powerful creature to have ever existed, along with the Shadow Phoenix (Lord Darkar). Overview The Great Dragon is an ancient creature and is the almighty creator of the whole universe and the source of all magic and, although the Great Dragon itself has never made a real appearance in the series except in flashback and Bloom's visions, it is has major importance in the show and in the Magic Dimension. The Great Dragon is the absolute opposite to the Shadow Phoenix, Lord Darkar (whose power is called the Shadow Fire in the 4Kids continuity), who was created together with the Dragon at the Beginning of Time and whose power is to absorb energy while the Dragon creates it. The Dragon is also the elemental opposite of the Water Stars, them only having the power to extinguish the Dragon's Flame as both the Dragon and the Water Stars produce energy which are of opposite nature. According to Tecna, the Dragon is the symbol of Good against Evil in the mythology of Magix. Appearance The Great Dragon looks like a reptilian creature with a long serpentine body. It has only a pair of forelimbs in the RAI English dub but in the Nickelodeon Specials and as from Season 5 it is seen with a pair of forelibs and a pair of hind limbs. It possesses a mustache-like tendril above each nose and eye and there are horn-like projections on its lover jaw. On each side of its head is a large triangular horn-like frill. The Great Dragon's color is orange with a yellow aura around it, which gives its body a fiery lava-like look. Powers The Great Dragon's power is called the Dragon Flame, which is also the source of Bloom's powers. It is the power from which the whole Magic Dimension and all magic was created and is said to be limitless. The full powers of the Dragon Flame have however not been seen in the show. Series Pre-Series According to Faragonda, the Great Dragon was born at the beginning of Time from the dark Void as a dazzling light and created the whole Magic Dimension with its fiery breath, where it spread life, light and heat. Later it became exhausted and chose its resting place on the planet Domino. Since then the royal heirs of the royal family of Domino have been the Guardians of the Dragon Fire, the present Guardian being Bloom. Season 1 When Bloom does research in the library at Alfea, she finds in the books there that after the Dragon disappeared, the Magic Dimension was consecutively ruled by the nine Nymphs of Magix, all-powerful fairies who had controlled the destiny of the Magic Dimension and had been the previous Guardians of the Dragon's Fire (possibly implying that they were her ancestors), the last being Dap hne, (Bloom's own elder sister, even if she did not know it then). Season 2 When Lord Darkar tried to gain control of the Ultimate power, he sent his servers, the Ancestral Witches and Valtor, to claim the Dragon Fire from Domino, therefore causing the planet's destruction. When all the inhabitants of Domino disappeared in the final battle between the Company of Light and the Ancestral Witches, the whole Magic Dimension thought that the Dragon's Flame had been extinguished, until the Trix stole it from Bloom and revealed to her that it was still burning in her, since she was its Guardian. This was confirmed when Bloom openly used the Dragon's Flame in the final battle against the Trix. Season 3 It is revealed that when the Great Dragon created the Universe, a small part of its Fire mixed with the Darkness, creating a kind of Dark Dragon's Fire which the Ancestral Witches found and fashioned into a man they raised as if he were their own son and named him Valtor. It is possible that the part of Darkness which mixed with the Dragon Fire from which Valtor was created was in fact a small piece of Darkar's darkness, since it was stated that both the Shadow Phoenix (Lord Darkar) and the Great Dragon both were born in the original Void before the beginning of Time, which possibly means that they were born together at the same time, since in the first episode of the second season, Proffessor Wizgiz said, that in the Magic Dimension everything and every magic power has an opposite, also implying that opposite powers are created together. Trivia *In Sixth Episode of the Sixth Season, when Bloom was fighting the five-headed dragon in the Vortex of Flames, she called it "Dragon Fire, Dragon of Domino". This might mean that the other Winx members could use the dragon, due to the sharing of the Dragon Flame. *The appearance of the Great Dragon is similar to those of Chinese Dragons. Category:Winx Club Category:Magical Creatures Category:Domino Category:Dragon Flame Category:Magic Dimension Category:Season 1 Category:Season 3 Category:Animals